Umralar (blackwlf)
Basic Information Race: Wayang Class: Ninja Level: 1 Experience: 417 XP Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Middle Landellian, Wayang, Goblin, Draconic Deity: Lady of Shadows First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open __TOC__ Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 7 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) Racial CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 16 +3 (5 pts) Racial WIS: 12 +1 (5 pts) Racial CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Ninja) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (2) + Shield (00) + Size (1) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (00) + Size (1) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -3 = (00) + STR (-2) + Misc (-1 Size) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (+4) + Misc (-1 Size) Fortitude: +1 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +6 = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +1 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 10% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Katana: Attack: -1 = (00) + STR (-2) + size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-2, Crit: 18-20/x2 Crossbow, Light: Attack: +5 = (00) + DEX (+4) + size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80ft Range Increment Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Wis) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Ninja Shadow Resistance: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool. Lurker (Ex): +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. Darkvision: Darkvision 60ft Light and Dark (Su): Once per day as an immediate action, a wayang can treat positive and negative energy effects as if she were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. Dissolution's Child: Once per day, you may change your appearance to look as if you were little more than a 4-foot-tall area of shadow. Your physical form still exists and you are not incorporeal—only your appearance changes. This works like invisibility, except it only lasts 1 round per level (maximum 5 rounds). This is a supernatural ability. This racial trait replaces shadow magic. Class Features Ninja Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Simple Weapons, plus the kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shortbow, short sword, shuriken, siangham, and wakizashi. Poison Use: At 1st level, a ninja is trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison herself when applying poison to a weapon. Sneak Attack: If a ninja can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The ninja’s attacks deal extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the ninja flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two ninja levels thereafter. Bonus damage from sneak attacks is precision damage. Should the ninja score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this precision damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), a ninja can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, even with the usual –4 penalty. The ninja must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot, and must be able to reach this spot. A ninja cannot sneak attack while striking a creature that has concealment. Feats Rapid Reload(Level 1): (light crossbow) The time required for you to reload your chosen type of weapon is reduced to a free action (for a hand or light crossbow), a move action (for heavy crossbow or one-handed firearm), or a standard action (two-handed firearm). Reloading a crossbow or firearm still provokes attacks of opportunity. If you have selected this feat for a hand crossbow or light crossbow, you may fire that weapon as many times in a full-attack action as you could attack if you were using a bow. Traits Poverty-Stricken (Social): You gain a +1 bonus to Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill for you. Child of the Streets(Combat): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 11 = (08) + INT (03)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Ninja) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 5 1 3 1 +0 Climb 2 1 3 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Disguise 5 1 3 1 +0 Escape Artist 8 1 3 4 -0 +0 Fly 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception 7 1 3 1 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 9 1 3 4 -0 +1 Trait Spellcraft 0 0 3 +0 Stealth 14 1 3 4 -0 +6 Racial; Size Survival 6 1 3 1 +1 Trait Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 5 1 3 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Pickpockets's Outfit 0 gp 0 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 7.5 lb Katana 50 gp 3 lb Crossbow, Light 35 gp 2 lb -bolts(10) 1 gp 0.5 lb Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb Thieves' Tools 30 gp 1 lb Bedroll .1 gp 1.25 lb Rations, 4 days 2 gp 1 lb Total Weight: 16.75 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-17.25 17.26-34.5 34.51-52.5 Finances PP: GP: 19 SP: 9 CP: Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 54 Height: 3'3" Weight: 37lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Gray Skin Color: Gray Appearance: A small, long-armed humanoid with darting grey eyes. His clothing is all in grey colors, designed to help him blend in with the shadows he stays near. Demeanor: Background Umralar's parents were both killed during the fall of Sumbru. After wandering the outskirts of the city ruins for a time, barely surviving, the child was taken in by an old wayang cleric. The last surviving worshiper of his sect, the cleric hoped that the child would be called to the Goddess. While Umralar never heard the calling to be a cleric, the Goddess did have other uses to make of him. The old cleric soon discovered that the child was adept at the more martial arts the Goddess favored, and found him suitable trainers to hone his skills. Eventually, Umralar's adoptive father passed on. Packing up what gear he had, Umralar set out into the world, to make his way and bring new glory and worshipers to his Goddess. Adventure Log Wreck Ashore XP Received: 417 XP last post Dec 1st, 2012 Treasure Received: 469 GP Level Ups Level 1: +1 HP FC Bonus Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (10/5/12) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (10/9/12) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters